


Friends

by SamDaBookworm (LHorcrux)



Category: Eggs - Jerry Spinelli, Jerry Spinelli - Fandom
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/SamDaBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were going to be friends, until the very end. But then I was moving away at a moments notice, and I couldn't find you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

"Primrose! Primrose!" I yelled, knocking on her door. No answer. I tried again. "PRIMROSE!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Grandma had died yesterday, she had a heart attack. Since it was a Tuesday, I was the only other person home. By the time I had called 911, I had a feeling in my gut that there was nothing we could do. I was right. Now I had to move to live with my dad in his apartment in Connecticut, where he worked. This was my last chance at goodbye.

* * *

"Nope. Haven't seen her in about a week, actually." Refridgerator told me over a cup of coffee, since I was fourteen now. "Sorry to hear about your grandma. May she rest in peace."

"I'm gonna miss you, Refridgerator," I said, hugging him.

"Me too, Kid. Me too."

"Thank's Refridgerator. If you see her after I move on Thursday, could you give her this letter? But only if it's after Thursday." I said, handing him the sealed envelope with a letter inside. I remembered what the letter said:

> _Primrose,_
> 
> _My grandma died of a heart attack on Tuesday, and I had to move to Connecticut with my dad. I'm sorry I never got the chance to say goodbye. I tried, and I went to Refridgerator's to see if he'd seen you, but he hadn't for around a week. Hope you're okay. I'll miss you, and I'll send you letters once I get to my dad's house._
> 
> _-David_


End file.
